The Gift
by Eenjolras
Summary: As much as he'd hate to admit it, Kurt needs Blaine's help. But he hides another reason why Blaine, of a people. Kurt finds that Blaine is willing to give everything Kurt needs, maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

"_Touch me."_

"_Trust me."_

"_I love you."_

"Mr. Kurt Hummel, would you care to refresh my memory on what I have just reminded you fifteen minutes ago?" I heard the statement quite clearly. Even with my daydreaming and staring outside the window, I was easily brought back to reality. And reality sucks.

"No daydreaming. I'm sorry Mrs. Cornwell. I'll try to stop." I said guiltily

"And try you will." She replied. Mrs. Cornwell was my last period Math teacher. It wasn't my best subject, I know. But usually even if I try so hard, I can't concentrate even though I really need to. I spent the next five minutes of class trying and failing to catch up, and when I couldn't, I spent the last ten minutes looking outside daydreaming. I was lucky Mrs. Cornwell didn't punish me with anything harsh. With my bad grades in Math, I couldn't afford anymore consequences, especially not with her.

The bus ride home was no different. I almost fell asleep, actually, if it weren't for those noisy juniors at the back. I always sat front. It was far from everyone else and a place where I was fine by myself. Too bad Rachel wasn't here, though. I got a text from her saying she was out with the cold. That bitch. She couldn't even warn me, her best friend. I could have played sick too. Though I doubt dad would buy it. He always knew if I was faking sick, which is why I never had the chance to do it when I was a kid.

"Hey Kurt, made us some dinner. Hurry up and eat while it's warm." I heard him say from the kitchen. It was only on rare occasions that dad would cook, and usually only when there was something important. I could only wonder what it was.

"It's a bit too early for dinner and I'm not yet hungry," I shouted while I made my way up the stairs to my room. "I'll be down in thirty minutes."

I loved my room. It was one of those places I could go to and act like the world is an illusion. I was usually alone in my room, and I love it. Dad was always too uncomfortable to spend twenty minutes here, probably because of all the stuff I have.

It was actually quite wonderful. A mixture of Broadway memorabilia I managed to collect through the years, some stuff dad always said was for girls, to which I always replied were "unisexual", and some heavily-boyish stuff. I always wondered why I have them, some basketball figurines, and others I couldn't even explain. The light blue walls, which I had painted that way because it reminded me of Glinda's bubble dress from Wicked, just relax me whenever I see them. And my bed, oh my bed, let's just say is the comfiest bed I will ever have.

I dove face first onto it the moment I entered my room. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want dad to run up here. I remembered last period Math, how all I could do was daydream and get in trouble for it. Well, it wasn't my fault. I saw him by the basketball court just by the side of the building. Luckily, I had the best seat in the house. It was wonderful watching him play; the way his arms tense whenever he shoots, the way he wipes his face with his shirt. It wasn't my fault I was distracted by him. It wasn't my fault I find him so dreamy. That Blaine Anderson.

I still remember the first time I ever saw him. We were homeroom classmates then, freshman year. He was this boy that always had that geeky smile on his face, immediately surrounded my many. Me? I didn't care for him. He seemed like one of those people I could never be with even as friends. But that moment he smiled at me. Oh, I would never – forget it. That smile. Those eyes. He just made me melt and within ten seconds of being in the same room.

I screamed into my pillow with laughter upon remembering that time. That time I knew I was in love. And now, here I am – a sophomore who still hasn't given up hopes of being with Blaine Anderson one day. Quickly, I changed my clothes and ran down into the kitchen. Dad must have been tired waiting for me, seeing he decided to watch TV instead.

"Come on, dad. Let's eat." I said to him, to which I heard a "Finally" in a grumble reply.

Dinner was chicken pot pie. It wasn't exactly the most effort dad had given to a dish; he happened to stumble upon a cooking show that made it doable in less than an hour with just the need of premade dough. The most effort he had given in a dish was on the night of mom's funeral. I remember he tried to make chicken, but he left it in the oven for too long. We had takeout that night, Chinese. Dad had tried to make the best dinner, because he knew we were both too sad to think of anything else.

"So, what's wrong?" I finally asked

He finished his mouthful of chicken first before answering, "Yeah. Um, about that – Mrs. Cornwell called." He looked at me as though waiting for me to react. When I didn't, he continued "Your Math grades have been dropping. You're doing fine in other subjects but Math doesn't seem to interest you that much."

"Come on, dad, it's not like it's been your favourite subject." I sighed. "Okay, I'll do better. It might not work but I'll try. I promise."

"Good," he said. "But she also said something about a tutor."

"A tutor?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know much. She said it would be better if she told you herself." Dad said while eating another spoonful

I lost my appetite to eat. I just excused myself from the table, telling dad I wasn't hungry and making sure I compliment him on his cooking. He likes that. It makes him feel good about himself. And I have a feeling that lately, he needed them.

My room was the escape I needed. A tutor, I can't believe Mrs. Cornwell got me a tutor. It might have been worse, but still! A tutor! I just hope it's one of the few people in school I can stand. Then, I just heard the beeping of my alarm waking me up. All I could remember of last night was that I was doodling _Kurt+Blaine _on my notebook. I saw the notebook on the floor; it must have fallen while I slept. Lucky dad didn't come inside and see it. On the other hand, he never would have come in anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this and to Sam who commented. I practically got the most hits I've ever gotten in just one day for this story. So, really thank you :)._**

* * *

It was just another day at William McKinley High. Rachel was still out sick, so I had to go by the day all by myself. Sure, my glee club friends were there but they had grown distant over the last couple of months. Take Mercedes, we were so close then; shopping, nights out, dinner at breadsticks. But ever since she got that boyfriend of hers, what was his name? Shane? We haven't been able to be together. Rachel quickly became my best friend. She and Finn had broken up. She told me that she thought it was best for her career. I couldn't agree more, I told her. Besides, who needs boys when we were going to be stars together? Not me.

But just then, he passed me: Blaine Anderson. His locker was about seven more away from mine and was on the other side, but I had a good view. I mindlessly went through my stuff without breaking my sight of him. He was dreamy with that combed hair of his and dapper clothes. But it wasn't long before the ringing of the bell which meant I wasn't to see him until lunch but after that, I got three subjects with him, save for Math. It was going to be a long day.

Struggling to get through my first subjects was a hassle trying to control my urges to find Blaine in this damn school and profess my love to him. I didn't think it would be that difficult, but I would never risk humiliating Blaine with a stunt like that; but what about me? Would I have the courage to humiliate myself? If I asked myself, let's say, a year and a half ago, I would never say yes. But Blaine made me feel like I could do things I would never do before. He makes me feel that anything would be possible… for him. That I would be willing to sacrifice anything just for him to love me that way I do him. I never felt this way about anyone before. I never thought I could and then came Blaine. Blaine Anderson. It's as though he's all I have.

I quickly searched for him in the cafeteria during lunch. He wasn't that hard to see; gelled back hair, dapper clothes, lacking in the height department. The table I chose was perfect; not too near to him that he could see me staring, but not too far that he gets lost because of other people's heads. As I ate, I wondered if I just gathered the courage to go to his table and ate with him. It couldn't be that difficult. All I needed to say was "Hey. I'm Kurt. Mind if I join?" and then he would say yes and we would eat lunch together. But the moment I tried to think of it, my mind blurted out thoughts of what if he said no. I would stand there looking like an idiot, forced to sit far away and never look him in the eye again. If that were to happen, I would only be allowed casual glances and stares from far far away. I can't risk that. I decided to just stay where I was and wonder from afar, and wish Rachel was here with me.

Biology, History, and Chemistry were easy to go through. I was seated no more than three chairs away from Blaine in every class. It was easy to catch quick glances at him, and those were just fine with me. As long as I knew that he was with me for at least fifty minutes more. That is, until it was time for my last period Math. I almost forgot what was in store for me, that Mrs. Cornwell was getting me a tutor. I hated the thought since dad said it to me. I might not be able to get high grades in Math lone, but I am perfectly able to work hard at it and get grades enough to pass.

I dreaded the fifty minutes I had to spend in the room, more so because I didn't want Mrs. Cornwell to introduce me to my tutor. I didn't want the class to end, not yet. I was busy thinking about Blaine.

When class ended, Mrs. Cornwell asked me to stay. Her voice was calm as she talked to me about how my grades were getting alarmingly low and all that gibberish and that she had no choice but to offer me a tutor.

"Mrs. Cornwell, with all due respect, I know I might not be that amazing at Math but I could get by just perfectly all by –," I tried to say until she cut me

"I thought you might say that. Hell, I knew you would say that. Listen, Kurt, sometimes it's not enough to go through problems all by yourself," Mrs. Cornwell said sternly. "You need a helping hand which is why I asked Mr. Anderson here to help you afternoons three times a week, plus Saturday or Sunday, your choice."

Then he walked inside the room with his hands in his pockets and with that smile on his face that I just love. He reached for my hand and introduced himself. I took his greeting, palms obviously sweating. But it was no biggie, because I just got to hold Blaine Anderson's hand.

I had to thank Mrs. Cornwell. This wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Blaine Anderson was the last person I would expect to tutor me. I didn't think he would be that good at Math. We start as soon as possible, Mrs. Cornwell said. I needed enough help for the big finals in two months. That gives me eight weeks to study with Blaine. That gives me eight weeks with Blaine. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

He leaded the way to his car and asked me where I wanted to study. I said the Lima Bean would be nice. It couldn't have been a more awkward drive, he was just silent and I could feel his tension while driving. The most awkward ten minutes of my life so far. I just shifted in my seat and looked out the window. But it was nice that it had been with Blaine. And I knew I had to make an effort to never let one happen between us again, if I were to make the next eight weeks the happiest weeks of my life.

"So, you need help at Math huh?" he joked.

"Yes, I do. But don't mistake me for an idiot. In my defence, I'm perfectly good at my other subjects. Math just isn't my type." I said back, laughing. It was pretty hard to get comfortable around Blaine. Actually, Blaine was pretty comfortable to be around with. What I can't stand is the fact that I've wanted to be with this boy since freshman year. And now, I'm in his car. They should make a movie about me.

The Bean didn't have that many customers. We went inside and ordered two cappuccinos. Our seats were by the far end of the café. I chose it. I didn't want any distractions. Not now.

"Listen," I started with that tone you usually use when you want to break up with someone but can't because you don't want to break his heart, but I wasn't about to break Blaine's heart; in fact, I was happy. "I really appreciate you helping me. I know that I'm not really that important to you and that you might want to spend the day somewhere else-"

Blaine held my hand. He held it from across the table. I was about to die.

"Stop it." He chuckled "It's fine. It's perfectly fine. Besides, I don't have any plans. At least, not for the next two months. Now, before we start, I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet." He held out his hand, the one he was holding mine with, and said "Hi, I'm Blaine and I'll be tutoring you for the next eight weeks."

I stared at his hand, then at his eyes. He had that genuine puppy-dog look. Those adorable eyes drew me and all I could do was stare. Those eyes that seemed like deep pools of mystery and whatnot. I loved them. I loved him.

Reaching out and shaking his hand, I smiled. "I'm Kurt, and I am eternally grateful to you for helping me. I'll need all I can get."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure of that."

The past hour just flew by like seconds. Blaine was a natural teacher. He was so effortless at it and I learned from him. If only he could be my permanent teacher, at least for Math. We had at least an hour left and he said that was enough for the day.

"But, Blaine, we have, like, an hour left. Are you sure that's enough?" I asked

Blaine leaned back against his chair and drank the little bit of coffee he had left. "I'm sure. Because now I want to talk about something else. Let's talk about you, Kurt."

"I'm sorry?" I didn't know what to say. Blaine Anderson wants to know about me. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say anything. I could just look into his eyes and feel that I wanted to tell him my whole story.

"Tell me about you, your likes, hates, hobbies, all that blah." He smiled.

I could never resist those puppy eyes. And then I told him everything; how my mom died when I was a kid, how I am shamelessly obsessed with Broadway musicals, my friendship with Rachel, my dreams of becoming a star. But I didn't tell him that I liked him. How could I? For once, I am with Blaine Anderson and I am happy. I couldn't mess that up.

Another hour later, it was time to go home. I was just about to leave after we said goodbye, when Blaine call out my name and ran after me.

"Hey, Kurt. Um. My parents are going out tonight and I hate to be alone. How about spending dinner at my house? I'll order pizza. My treat." He smiled.

'Wow!' was all I could think of. He was inviting me to his house for dinner. I couldn't even believe that I've been with him for two hours and now I'm going to have dinner at his house. Well, that was if I said-

"Yes. I'd love to."


End file.
